


“Say it.”

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Insecurity, Love Confessions, Makeup Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 16:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21274124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Request: Jax smut that's sweet but rough





	“Say it.”

**Author's Note:**

> *** The reader didn’t have a specific request so I just came up with something. ***

“What do you want from me Jax?”

“For you to tell me you love me! I’ve been more than patient with you. We’ve been together a year already, when are you going to say it back!?”

“Why does it matter? You can tell I do by the way I treat you, how I treat the club and handle your life.”

“Then just say it!”

You blew out a big breath and closed your eyes, tears threatening to spill over.

“I can’t Jax.”

You heard him snort as he laugh, without any humor though.

“I can’t fucking believe you. I don’t have time for this shit.”

You turned around as watched as Jax shook his head and grabbed his cut off the chair before slipping it on. Your heart rate speed up as you thought maybe he’d never come back.

“Jax.”

He ignored you and adjusted it, walking towards the door.

“Jax, baby, no.”

You walked to him, grabbing onto his arm but he shrugged you off. You panicked and threw yourself between him and the door, placing your hands on his chest.

“I love you!”

He looked down at you for a second before trying to move you out of the way.

“Jax! I’m sorry ok I just…im scared.”

“Of me?”

“No, of…of losing you.”

His face softened and his shoulders lowered from their defensive position.

“I don’t understand.“

You swallowed loudly and looked down, leaning you back again the door.

"I don’t do well with my emotions. I’m not used to people being honest with me or being faithful. You’ve got so many beautiful girls at the clubhouse, I don’t want to get too used to you and then you decide you don’t want me anymore.”

He looked at you and backed up a little.

“That’s why?”

“Yeah. I do love you I just…what if I’m not good enough?”

He leaned his head back and pursed his lips before grabbing your hand and pulling you to sit by him on the couch.

“You’re never going to not be good enough. I love you, I want to make you my Old Lady one day but you gotta let down those walls. We won’t work if you don’t let me in.”

You looked down at the fabric of the cushion not wanting to see his face but he grabbed your chin, making you look at him.

“Tell me you love me.”

You hesitated before leaning into his touch.

“I love you.”

He searched your eyes and looked you over. Suddenly, Jax pressed his lips to yours forcefully. He grabbed onto you and stood up, lifting you with him. You wrapped your legs around his waist and he carried you to the kitchen before placing you down on the counter. He kissed you again and pushed you to lean back, pulling down your shorts and panties. Leaning forwards, you grabbed onto his kutte and pulled it off his body, going for his belt after. He pushed his pants down to his thighs before entering you, a quiet gasp leaving your lips. He pressed his lips to your neck and pressed a couple passionate kisses before whispering in your ear.

“I’m still mad at you.”

You looked at him and nodded, a sad look on your face.

“I promise I’ll work to make it up to you.”

He nodded and pushed you back to lay you down, leaning forward over you. He grabbed your wrists in his hands and held you down, his pace picking up quickly. You moaned out for him and he thrusted harder.

“Say it.”

He didn’t specify but you knew exactly what he wanted to hear.

“I love you.”

“Again.”

“I love you Jackson!”

He groaned and stared down at you, his hips snapping roughly.

“You better.”

You nodded and bit your lip, happy that you didn’t end up losing the thing you cared about most.

“I do baby. I love you.”


End file.
